The love scene
by LeFarFadet
Summary: Love scenes are part of the job. Nothing to get so worked up about. Or is it? Short series, short chapters, soft M
1. Chapter 1

The love scene - Chapter 1

"You are…?" she pulled back from his hold and stared at him with a surprised look that turned to one of relief and anticipation. "It was you…" she smiled and leaned back into him.

"I should have told you as soon as I figured it out" he squeezed her "I'm sorry."

"Don't talk nonsense." She said softly "I think in a way, I've always known…" she pressed her lips together and gave him a longing look.

They stared into each other's eyes and the tension was at its maximum when he moved down to take her lips. Her hands caressed his neck and they lied down on the floor, still kissing hungrily. His lips descended down her jaw and neck as his hand crept under her shirt.

She ended up shirtless on top of him and she started to undress him. Her fingers grazed the skin of his torso as his shirt was lifted up. He sat up, making it easier for her to take it off and he kissed her again, pushing into her as she started to unzip him.

In their precipitation, they had moved to a sitting position, their legs intertwined and their naked chests pressed together hotly. Their kiss was sensual and sentimental, carrying all of their pent up feelings and releasing their frustration. He slid his fingers under her skirt and guided her back on the floor. Her panties were rolled down her legs and gently, he caressed her thigh as he placed himself so close to her. She pushed his pants down and he grabbed at her breast. They broke the kiss to share a febrile stare before he pushed into her.

* * *

A/N- Here is another short story. 12 chapters less than 300 words each, will come in triplets, so don't rush ;)

Thanks for reading, I hope you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The love scene - Chapter 2

That movie was surprisingly entertaining. It had a good dosage of mystery, action and humor, and she had to admit, even the romance part had somehow gotten to her. It involved a man and a woman who had known each other as children and shared a special bond. They didn't recognize each other when they met again as adults and fell in love with one another.

The story was nearing its resolution. The heroes had conceived a plan to take down the bad guys and they were now waiting for the right time to put it into motion. _This is when it usually happens_ , she thought, and sure enough, the mood got romantic at that precise moment, as they snuggled closer in their hideout, and the dialogue started to touch upon their past. The man eventually kissed the woman, who held onto him… Oh, this was getting hot. She averted her eyes, not exactly wanting to see Tsuruga Ren's body parts. It felt wrong somehow, like cheating or something. She glanced at her friend, sitting right next to her.

Kyouko's hands were plastered across her face, but with her fingers so wide apart, that her immense eyes were visible. She stared at the screen, like frozen in shock. Her face seemed white as a sheet but maybe that was the light from the projection? As the scene went on, the girl's hands fell down, slowly revealing her gaping mouth. She made an undescribable face when moaning and panting resonated in the room.

 _Mo_. Kanae thought, when the love scene ended and she saw her friend's head hang down and fall depressingly in her hands, _How the hell am I supposed to deal with that?_

* * *

 _A/N - Sorry if the 1st chapter gave you the wrong impression... Ok I kinda did it on purpose. Don't be mad!_

 _Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

The love scene - Chapter 3

"It was so good!" Chiori said excitedly when the lights were turned back on and they got up.

"It really was." Kanae nodded and both of them looked at their silent friend.

"I loved how they solved the case, and damned, that scene in the pyramid!" she tried to get the conversation started again when they exited the movie theater.

"Tsuruga Ren is good with action scenes, I'll give him that."

"Action scenes are not the only scenes he's good in." Chiori added. Honestly, someone had to say it "I mean, have you seen that _ass_?" she had no interest in popular actors, but with the setting of this scene, and his moves… Waw, even she wanted to be in Tanaka Izumi's place.

"We've _all_ seen that ass." Kanae said between gritted teeth.

They came to a halt and both girls turned to Kyouko who still hadn't said anything. Her brows were furrowed and her hands held her purse tensely.

"It was a very good movie." She said finally in the smallest voice "I liked that the woman was the main character." She paused. "And the romance was nice." The end of her sentence was barely audible.

"Did you imagine yourself in her place?" Kanae asked mercilessly, and Kyouko jumped.

"I know I did." Chiori confirmed.

"What?" Kyouko squealed "You guys! No way!" her face was bright red when she continued "Of course Tsuruga san is a very handsome man…" she stopped short and caught her breath. "But you know he's my sempai, I can't think of him like that!"

"Right." Kanae scoffed and she started to walk again "Cause he'd be _soooo_ disappointed."

* * *

A/N - Don't forget, chapters come in groups of 3... since they're so short.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The love scene - Chapter 4

"Oh my." Yashiro blinked at his Smartphone "You'd have thought it would have calmed down by now, been a week already!" his manager brandished the device to his face "look, _#perfectass_ is still in the top tweets."

Kuon didn't avert his eyes from his script. He didn't say anything. He had expected the scene to go viral when he shot it, but he didn't want to think about it. Everyone agreed it was a good career choice, and the movie was really good… He had no regret. He was just annoyed.

"Oh, there's something from Tanaka san!" Yashiro's face cracked into a wicked smile as he read on.

Kuon looked up, intrigued. Izumi san held potentially critical information. He trusted her not to reveal it, but…

"Ha!" Yashiro laughed "She's joking about how you kept calling the wrong name! She's so good!"

That made him smile. The characters' situation hit too close to home, he couldn't help it. Of course, his costar had figured out the name of the woman he loved. He made her promise not to reveal the name, though, and as long as she kept her part, the secret of his feelings should be safe.

"She's not saying the name, of course." Yashiro added as he put his phone back into his briefcase and took off his gloves. He crossed his arms before he continued "Kyouko chan said she was going to the opening night, didn't she?"

Kuon's insides twisted. He hadn't seen Kyouko ever since. Knowing that she had seen that scene made him quite uncomfortable. Would she see him as a man?

* * *

A/N - My take on twitter might be totally off since I'm not familiar with social media. I was inspired by the _boatsex_ mania from GoT earlier this year. Seriously, that hashtag came up every time I searched for info about the show, it was pretty crazy.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The love scene - Chapter 5

"You're really Corn?"

"I should have told you as soon as I figured it out. I'm sorry."

"Don't talk nonsense. I think in a way, I've always known…"

Her heartbeat accelerated when the green eyes that bore into hers got closer and closer. The softness of his lips was to die for. Their bodies crashed into the lockers of the Love Me room, as they kissed hungrily. She held on to his neck while she reveled in the taste of his tongue. She felt his hand on her skin, under her pink overall, and his lips suddenly left hers, leaving her frustrated for only a second as they trailed down her jaw line, dropping kisses along the side of her neck. He pulled her to him and pushed the clothing slowly down her shoulders.

Everything happened in a flash, and before she realized, she felt her naked chest pressed to his and she moaned in his arms. The path of his fingers on her feverish flesh was thrilling.

She gasped when she felt his hands on her thighs. She couldn't stop her own from gliding on the fine skin of his perfect ass as the clothing slid down. His kiss was demanding, and his hand seized her breast possessively. She squirmed under his touch and let her hand wander on his back and his butt.

He pulled away slightly, just enough to look her in the eyes. He caressed her face, and his other hand slipped down her side and reached for her thigh. He lifted her leg gently up his hip and drove himself against her. It felt so warm. It felt so good. She gasped for air, and…

* * *

A/N - Word limitation makes it hard to write these kind of chapters, it's so tempting to develop and expand the descriptions... This (along with chapter 1 and 12) is pretty much as high as the M rating is going to go. Just so you know.

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

The love scene - Chapter 6

Her eyes shot open. She felt so cold suddenly. Where had he disappeared to?

She blinked a few times and stared at her empty room. _A dream._ Of course it was a dream! How could something like that ever happen! Tsuruga san kissing her and undressing her in the Love Me room. That was ridiculous! And what about Tsuruga san being Corn? _Tsuruga san with green eyes!_ She bit her lip. The green eyed Tsuruga san really did look even more beautiful.

"Aaaaaargh." She wailed in her hands. _Stupid movie! Stupid Corn!_

She was the worst. Having depraved dreams about her senpai, imagining that he would love her.

She ran away every time she saw him around the corner of LME – luckily, her Tsuruga radar was more efficient than ever. It was like she felt his aura before he even came in her field of view. She'd have to face him eventually. She couldn't keep avoiding him forever. It was not like he was likely to question her about what she thought of the movie anyway. He probably didn't even register, when she said she was going to see it. Like he would care. She sighed. How was she going to look him in the eyes ever again? Just the thought of him was making her feel butterflies in her stomach. She was beginning to miss him too…

 _Forget about this movie!_ She thought decidedly. _Forget about Corn._ She turned in her bed. _And leave Tsuruga san out of it._ She felt so guilty… It wasn't his fault he was so criminally sexy…

* * *

A/N - And we've already reached the half of this story, heh? I like to write short things for several reasons: 1st it forces me to use more incisive story telling ; 2nd it takes less time to re-read ; 3d it is considerably less work. I might write a longer story again, if I get into an idea that really calls for it, but right now, I have a bunch of ideas I'm eager to write, and I don't want to spend months on each of them. I'd even like to try shorter chapters (but more of them)!

As for one shots, I plan on trying that again too, cause the one I've written so far is longer than all of my short stories XD

Thank you so much everyone, for reading and for the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

The love scene - Chapter 7

"You should have seen her face during the scene." Kotonami Kanae's voice spoke dejectedly "Her eyes were glued to the screen, it would have taken a tornado or an earthquake to dislodge her."

"Eeeeh? I didn't notice." Amamiya Chiori's voice replied innocently "Well, I admit I was pretty into it myself. Who wouldn't be?"

"Mo! I wasn't!"

Yashiro remained hidden behind his newspaper. They hadn't noticed him, and when the conversation landed on Ren, he decided it was best to keep it that way.

"I can't believe this is still the hot topic."

"That girl must be going crazy, with everyone talking about it nonstop."

"Poor Kyouko san" Amamiya san chuckled. "What do you think is going on exactly? I've had a feeling she might like him, but she's so hard to read."

"Oh, she likes him alright." Kotonami san stated, and Yashiro fought to contain his squirming "The question is whether or not she realizes yet."

"Hum. Kyouko san and love don't mix well."

"It's only a matter of time." Kotonami san grunted. "I don't think they've met since she saw it."

"Oh, yeah, she has definitely been avoiding him. Though she denies it if you ask…"

"And what do you think will happen when he sees her turn beet red from his mere presence? I sure hope he gets it this time." she sighed "I'm getting pretty tired of this. The man is crazy about her."

There was a short pause and Yashiro risked a glance over his paper.

"Isn't he, Manager san?"

She shot a piercing glare at him and he gulped.

* * *

A/N - Yashiro spying on people comes so naturally to me... Maybe that's his vibe, but it seems I like to put him in this situation!

Well, thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

The love scene - Chapter 8

Both let out a small, startled "Ah!" when their eyes met, as he opened the door.

"Mogami san." He smiled and walked in.

"Tsuruga san." She stood up in a perfect posture and blushed.

"Hum. Yashiro said to meet him here."

"I haven't seen him." She frowned "Maybe he's on his way?"

"I doubt that." He rolled his eyes "You mind if I keep you company?" he came to the table and took a chair.

"S… Sure! Please have a…" he was already seated, and she sat back down too. "I was actually waiting for Mo- uh, Kotonami san." She gave an apologetic smile and looked down at her hands on the table.

"So" he started after a minute "how have you been since we've last met?" his soft gaze made her blush deepen "It felt like forever."

"I'm great!" she looked away.

He waited and just looked at her. She said nothing.

"Mogami san?"

"Yes?" she yelped, turning back to him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

The pink on her cheeks turned to crimson and spread to her whole face.

"No of course not!" she cried "I'm not uncomfortable! Why… Why would you think that?"

"Have you been avoiding me?"

"Of course I haven't! Why…"

"Huh." His brows furrowed "That's good to know. I was under the impression…." He shook his head "Guess I was wrong. Well, in that case, I won't impose any longer." He seemed concerned when he stood up "I'm sure you have work to do."

As she followed him up, ready to give a polite bow, he reached for her face and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It was good seeing you, Mogami san."

* * *

A/N - Ah, these two, how hopeless are they? This is the kind of scene that just writes itself.

So, for some reason, my updates seem to sometimes not show up. Chapters do, but the story doesn't update. It happened yesterday, it's annoying, I don't know if I should re-upload for it to update? I had to post an additional fake chapter and delete it, when it happened with my last story, but I don't want it to be a bother if people get a bunch of notifications. Huh.

Well, since the chapters are there after all, thanks for reading them!


	9. Chapter 9

The love scene - Chapter 9

"Tsuruga san…" she called timidly before he reached the door, making him halt and turn around. "I wanted you to know…." She looked at her feet and it seemed to cost her to say the rest, but she blurted it out like it was a matter of life or death "I saw your movie, and-I-really-liked-it-very-much-a-lot." She finished her sentence as if it was only one long word, and took a big calming breath before she looked up at him.

He walked back to her with a small smile.

"I know you probably don't care… I mean, it's just me and everyone already-"

"Mogami san" he cut her. "Your opinion matters to me." An almost imperceptible sadness crossed his features as he continued "I would hate for your image of me to get deteriorated by… Hum. Well, because of the work I do."

They shared an uneasy silence before she spoke again.

"I don't... I mean. You were magnificent." She pouted "Why would-"

"Well, you always call me a playboy, and…" she blushed as he closed in on her "Even though the critics were unanimous about that scene… Let's say, you're the only critic I care about."

"What are you talking about?" she took a step back "That scene was… very nice… haven't you heard? All the girls wished they were in Tanaka san's place."

"All the girls?"

"Hum?"

"You are a girl Mogami san." He took her hand.

"Well… I… I mean…" she squeaked.

"Did you wish you were in Tanaka san's place, Mogami san?"

* * *

A/N - Now, Kyouko, did you?

Am I bad for cutting it there?

Next update will be the last. Should be getting... a _little bit_ more intense... Thank you in advance for sticking with this story. And thank you for reading :3


	10. Chapter 10

The love scene - Chapter 10

This was an intensity the Love Me room had never witnessed, yet the cursed section's name had never been more appropriated than for the scene that was taking place. Truly, the meaning behind his words was nothing more than " _please, love me"_.

"Tsuruga san." Was all she could say, looking at her hand in his. She blinked a few times "I think, as an actress…" she talked like a prisoner under torture, as he backed her against the locker wall. "If I were ever to act in such a scene with…" She was losing herself in his eyes. "you…" She spoke dazedly, lacking the will to move. "I think I would die." She breathed and closed her eyes.

"Well. We wouldn't want that." He released her hand. "Mogami san." he said slowly "I would never want to scare you… I hope you understand." He caressed her cheek. "Please forgive me for needing to tell you…" he continued huskily "I thought about you when I did that scene."

Her eyes shot open and she found him, a breath from her face, looking at her intently.

"I'm dying to tell you how similar you and I are to these characters…" he repeated the sweet brushing behind her ear. "Please consider it." He whispered before he took a step back.

She was left limp, leaning on the locker door when he moved away and she stopped his retreat with a hand on his face.

"You are…" she frowned and hesitated. "Corn?" she murmured.

"Kyouko" he groaned, and in an instant he was back on her "I love you." he declared, hugging her close to him.

* * *

A/N - I know it's a bit rushed, and consequently might be ooc (that's the down side with word limitation), but I see this as a quick fix, so it seemed ok writing it that way. And of course, as usual, these last 3 chapters decided to happened, well, they were needed (there was a point in the writing of this story I intended to wrap it up in 8 to 9 chapters)!

Anyway, thank you for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

The love scene - Chapter 11

It was nothing like the scene in the movie. When he kissed her, she felt her consciousness floating away. He held her waist delicately and the movements of his lips against hers were careful and slow. It took her a moment to register what was happening and start participating.

As he soothed her with his kiss, he felt her small hands touching his sides prudently. She opened her mouth and he squeezed her close. His hand descended on her hip and she pushed on his shoulder slightly. He kissed her cheek before he moved away, reluctantly. She was flushed and breathing heavily when his eyes landed on her.

"I've wanted to tell you so many times." He said regretfully.

"It's ok." She smiled distantly "I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"

"If this is anyone's dream, it's gotta be mine, really."

She tightened her hug around him, as if to make sure he was for real.

"You're Corn" she repeated "and you love me."

"Kyouko" his affectionate tone confirmed, as he kissed her neck languorously.

She felt herself close to surrender when his mouth moved back up to hers. One of her hands held his nape, creeping up his hair, while the other floated above his bicep. His hands trailed all over her body, her back, her thighs…

He touched her breasts delicately, and delighted in her soft whimpers.

She let out a small cry and stopped his hand as it started to open the front of her pink overall.

"I'm sorry." He said with his trademark puppy eyes.

"I've seen that scene" she explained, blushing furiously "and there is no way it's happening in the Love Me room."

* * *

A/N - hehe, why not? That would be fun to write ^^

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

The love scene - Chapter 12

"Now, you see." He looked at her, splayed under him on his carpet, and caressed her face. "That's all there is to it."

In an attempt to demonstrate how there was nothing glamorous about a love scene, they had replayed the whole scene from his movie. Up to the point where he pretended to thrust into her – without there actually being any contact.

"Except you're both naked." She pouted.

"And there's a whole crew around you."

"And you're both naked!" she insisted.

"Are you…" he chuckled "You want to do this naked?" his hand caressed the skin of her belly under her clothes. "That can be arranged."

As a reply, she pulled down his unzipped pants. He removed her top with no hesitation and palmed her mound as he went back to kissing her. She unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled back, taking it off and removing her underwear. He kissed up her leg, her chest, her neck and finally reached her lips again. She gasped as she felt his member graze her center.

"Is _that_ all there is to it?" she breathed.

"Well" he grunted "With _you_ of course, I'm going to lose it, and it's going to turn out much, much more…" He lowered himself against her folds "erotic." He grabbed her thigh, pressing her to him and thrust again, with contact this time. "Now, that is something that won't happen in a love scene." he groaned in her ear.

"You know what else didn't happen?" she whispered "In the movie. They never said _I love you._ That was too bad."

"Hey." He paused. "You never said _I love you_."

"Mmmm..." she kissed him "I love you, Kuon."

* * *

A/N - Let me tell you, I've had this idea in the back of my mind for quite some time. Then, as I was working on a chapter for "Paradox Beats" last week, I felt compelled to write it down. Took about a day - that's the perk with making it short.

Thanks everyone who read it and supported this story!

Until next time.


End file.
